1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for recovering electric energy in an AC motor-driven electric vehicle that employs an inductor to recover the electric energy in the process of current rectification. The invention is particularly applicable to electric bicycles, electric tricycles, electric cars, electric boats, household electric appliances, industrial electric appliances, and electric motor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical electric vehicle adopts a rectifier to compensate for its start and operation. However, the rectifier consumes a large amount of energy in the start and operation, thereby resulting in an energy loss of batteries or power grids. Although electric energy can be reserved by using a flywheel, a double-layer capacitance, or an electric generator, all these devices have a high energy consumption and low energy recovery efficiency thereby resulting in a high energy consumption of the electric vehicle.